


And she called for him

by vartamin



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Atlantis, Gen, Homesickness, Hope you like it!, I'm Bad At Tagging, he needs a hug, he's homesick and stressed, poor kal, yearning for those they left behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vartamin/pseuds/vartamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would never guess the ocean was so possessive, but once you step back in she drags you down saying 'mine' and never lets you go. She only ever had one rule: if you don't stay, you don't breathe. She always did have a thing for sweet misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And she called for him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me myself and I](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me+myself+and+I).



> Set a little before the episode "Depths" in season 1, this has Kaldur being homesick and stuff. I didn't sleep last night and just made this when the inspiration struck so sorry if it's not too good. Prepare for comma central, hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: Young Justice and it's characters do not belong to me, if it did we'd have ten seasons and at least 3 movies. Too bad.

"Take it in, don't hold your breath, the bottom's all I've found, we can't get higher than we get on the long way down"

-Robert DeLong (Long Way Down)

The ocean, it called to him. He was a fish out of water, quite literally, and sometimes he forgot how to breathe. Gasping and gaping with an uncontrollable urge to dunk his head in a bucket of ice cold paradise. He craved it, yearned for it, the water surrounding him and wrapping him up in a blanket of seaweed and sweet caresses.

'You came back' it would tell him

'You don't belong up there' it would coerce him

'Never go back' it would demand of him

You would never guess the ocean was so possessive, but once you step back in she drags you down saying 'mine' and never lets you go. She only ever had one rule: if you don't stay, you don't breathe. She always did have a thing for sweet misery.

Kaldur'ahm interrupted his thoughts to heave out a sigh and chastise himself for his loss of concentration, his breath steaming up the window in front of him as he turned back to the desk he was supposed to be working at. Miscellaneous books and papers and reports were strewn in front of him, he had a lot to get done and daydreaming about a home that he left without looking back was something he'd rather not waste his time with.

The Team's missions hadn't been going well, every failure after failure was starting to grate at everybody's nerves. Tensions were high and everyone was irritable, fights weren't uncommon and had lost their playful side, he no longer had the ability to keep them in line. He wasn't sure they could survive as a team much longer if things kept up like this, and it was all his fault. He couldn't keep his mind off the sea, off home, and it was starting to affect his leadership skills.

He couldn't guide, couldn't lead, couldn't think.

He needed some way to clear his head, to be the concise leader they needed, but the calls the water directed towards him were oh so distracting. His homeland reached for him, arms stretching and weaving in intricate patterns towards him, fingers the tendrils of a passing river. She reached up and held his face in her hands, resembling so much to a certain redheaded atlantean that it made his heart clench and speed up all at the same time. Her name a whispered prayer always on the very tip of his lips.

'Come to me my love' the delusion told him and he swears he almost conceded right then and there, his hand coming up to cup her cool cheek. His affirmation resting heavy on his tongue, the desperation to go to her, to tell her 'yes, of course, anything for you. I'll always come home to you.' choking him, drowning him as he realized he couldn't, not now, not when the Team needed him so badly. They were all depending on him to be the leader, they chose him as leader, he could never leave them all, never wanted to. They were dysfunctional and stressed out and too hormonal for their own good but they were his responsibility, one he took on happily.

He gave out another large sigh and let his hand drop as the form from his imagination disappeared from sight, he dreaded the moment she would haunt him next but decided not to worry about it. Turning back towards his desk, he took out a clean piece of paper and re-begun on the mission briefing paper Batman had asked him for.

It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a short little thing, a drabble, I hope I did Kaldur justice and that you enjoyed my small burst of creativity. (cross posted on ffnet under the same username)


End file.
